1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers, media players, and other electronic devices display information to users on monitors. However, conventionally, a host computer and a monitor are turned on or turned off by different switches. When the host computer is powered off, the monitor could be still on. The users usually forget to turn off the monitors after they shut down the computers, resulting in wasting the electrical energy and further ageing the components in the monitor.